<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaceful by PhantomWarrior99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989599">Peaceful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99'>PhantomWarrior99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be the Commander's pillow is something Garrus doesn't take lightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's never like this. Never truly relaxed. Never more than a slumped posture at a desk and yet, she's here - with <em>him</em>. He looks down at her lounging comfortably across his lap and he questions so much.</p>
<p>Sharp blue orbs trace along her features, talons tenderly tucking a wayward strand of crimson behind her ear as her chest rises and falls in time with her breathing. He'd done his research, dug into every human tendency he could think of before he'd finally agreed to share a bed with the Commander.</p>
<p>Of course, the evening's events hadn't gone as anticipated. They had dined, drank and when Garrus anticipated she'd make a move on him, she'd curled up in his arms instead. To say the Turian was at a loss would be to suggest that he hadn't fully embraced his new role as her pillow.</p>
<p>He's held her for hours. Cradled her head against his chest and his legs have long since gone numb.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shepard.</em>
</p>
<p>He nuzzles the top of her head gently, inhaling the faint trace of Alliance-issued shampoo but beyond the distinctly military scent, there's peaches. A soothing, misty whisper of an Earth fruit that the Turian has come to associate with the Commander.</p>
<p>His eyes flit over to the clock and he's greeted with glaring red numbers: 3:15 A.M. He should sleep. He should shift them both down onto the mattress but he's terrified he'll wake her. She looked exhausted all day, nodding off during a briefing, but to see her now? He doesn't have the heart to move her.</p>
<p>Instead, he locks an arm around her frame and adjusts the pillow behind him with his other hand. He settles against the headboard cautiously, gently rubbing her arm in the fleeting hope that she won't wake up. As his back meets hardwood, she shifts.</p>
<p>He lifts his hand tentatively, her back arching as she almost stretches before pulling her knees a little closer to her chest. He's frozen, holding his breath as her head presses against his chest before relaxing. She's so damned adorable when she's asleep. He allows himself to breathe as he pulls the blanket up around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head as he heaves a content sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no Vakarian without Shepard.</em>
</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>